


Harry Potter - A Different Path

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of following Dumbledore's compulsion to leave the country, Sirius returns to his childhood home and takes up the Lordship of House Black. What's going to happen with Albus' grand plans when Lord Black decides to play?Rated T for now, that might change if I decide to include Lemons or not.Cross-posted on FFNTemporarily on HIATUS





	1. Sirius Foregoes a Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Jo Rowling has created a wonderful world and according to news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/3753001.stm
> 
> The spokesman for the Christopher Little literary agency said: "JK Rowling's reaction is that she is very flattered by the fact there is such great interest in her Harry Potter series and that people take the time to write their own stories.”
> 
> So thank you Jo for giving us permission to play in your sandbox.
> 
> Saying that, I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or the world that J. K. Rowling created - I’m just having my own type of fun in it.
> 
> You may recognize various secondary character names I use here. I unabashedly admit that I ‘stole’ them from various authors that I respect though occasionally I’ll change what their ‘position’ is from the original.

_He squeezed Buckbeak’s sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more… The hippogriff took off into the air… He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone. (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)_  
  
As he flew south-west over the Forbidden Forest towards Ireland, something driving him to leave Scotland and England behind, Sirius thought about what had happened. Harry wanting to live with him without even knowing really anything about him made him think about what kind of home-life his godson had.  
  
Until now he’d kept his contacts with the magical world as limited as possible. A letter with a drop of blood to prove his identity had been his only contact with Gringotts to have a broom purchased and sent to Harry.  
  
“No, dammit,” he mutters to himself. “Harry needs me.” Shaking off the feeling that he should run far away, Sirius makes his choice and turns Buckbeak south-south-east.  
  
Several hours later as dawn was lightening the sky, Sirius aboard Buckbeak was hovering over a yard in Islington, London. “Well,” he muttered. “So far so good, wards haven’t attacked yet.” To his mount he said, “You stay up here until I’m sure it’s safe.” A nod from the intelligent animal and he swings a leg over and drops the six feet to the ground, landing in a crouch and looking warily about.  
  
When nothing untoward happens, he straightens up and walks to the rear door of the terraced house before him. “Now mother disowned me, but if I was really cast out of the family the wards should have triggered,” he mutters to himself. “Maybe Grandpa Arcturus didn’t listen to her about me even though he did listen to Uncle Cygnus about ‘Dromeda.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, he raises his right hand palm out and says, “I Sirius Orion Black the Third hereby claim the heirship of House Black. I also claim ownership of the property known as The Black Townhouse. So mote it be.” A sparkle of light and a ring with a crest on it appears on the middle finger of his hand while another flash illuminates the handle of the door. “Well I’ll be,” he chuckles.  
  
Glancing behind him at the hovering hippogriff he says, “As Heir of House Black, I give permission for the Hippogriff named Buckbeak to be present on or in Black property.” A dim flash of the ring and he calls out. “Okay Bucky, it’s safe to come down now.”  
  
The hippogriff lands lightly on the grass and walks up to behind Sirius. “Now lets see what my insane mother and her deranged house elf have done to the place.” He opens the door and walks in to cough and almost gag. “Merlin’s balls, this place reeks,” he growls.  
  
An almost silent pop and a figure half his height with long, pointed ears wearing a filthy tea-towel as a loincloth is in front of him. “Nasty blood traitor is in Mistresses home. Kreacher will throw you out.”  
  
Sirius holds up his hand so that the ring is visible to the being. “I am the recognized heir to House Black, Kreacher. I now own this place and you. You will obey my instructions to the letter, you will not inform anyone of where I am, you will not leave this house unless I specifically tell you to.”  
  
Kreacher moans, writhes as if in pain then growls out, “Kreacher must obey blood traitor master.”  
  
“Good,” Sirius smirks. “You will also not attack me or the hippogriff Buckbeak, in fact you will do everything you can to protect us both.”  
  
With a grimace, the house elf nods. “Kreacher will protect blood traitor master and his…pet.”  
  
“Now, you’ve let the house become a pig-sty…scratch that, even pigs would be disgusted with this place. You will clean the kitchen until it’s spotless then restock it. Following that clean the master suite and a bedroom on the third level. You’ll do the cleaning as quick as you can, moving any dark-magic items to the vault in the basement and eliminating any pests. Once you’re done, come find me and I’ll give you more instructions.”  
  
“Kreacher obeys,” the elf mutters then disappears.  
  
Sirius turns to the hippogriff and says, “Might want to wait in the gardens until he’s got a room cleaned for you.”  
  
Buckbeak tosses his head, turns and exits the house through the still open door. “I’m gonna need a post owl at some point,” Sirius mutters. “Might as well see what’s left of the family.” He makes his way up the back stairs to the second level and goes into what looks like it might be a sitting room…if it was in any way clean. He looks over a tapestry hanging on one wall and frowns. “They let me know that mother and father had died, why didn’t they inform me that grandfather was dead as well?” he mutters.  
  
Then he blinks and swears. “Keeping me in Azkaban wasn’t enough, was it Albus. You could have gotten me out of there at any time if you just admitted to the truth. Why are you trying to keep me in the dark?” Then he growls. “No wonder I was thinking of running to the continent or beyond, you don’t want me claiming my title or being here for Harry. Well old man, this dog isn’t falling for your tricks anymore.”  
  
He leaves the room and walks to another door at the end of the hall. Placing his hand on the knob he says, “As the Lord-apparent to the House of Black, I demand entry.” A click and when he turns the knob the door swings open. “Lets see you stop me now, Alby.”

<<<>>>

In an office carved out of solid rock, a goblin sitting behind a desk glances at a parchment that appears before him. “Half again the normal fee for this? May your enemies fall before you and both our profits increase. Lord Black is dead, long live Lord Black,” he chuckles.  
  
Then he grabs blank parchment and begins to write a number of letters.


	2. Gringotts or Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore each receive a summons to Gringotts, when they get there they meet up with others, include a surprise guest - Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I HAVE MINIONS!  
> Thank you all for all the bookmarks and subscriptions. It’s acknowledgments like that which give us authors the incentive to go on.
> 
> I’m keeping to a 1k-2k chapter size. This is just how I work, so if small chapters turn you off, oh well.
> 
> Note that I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or the world that J. K. Rowling created - I’m just having my own type of fun in it. See the top-of-story note in Chapter One for a more complete explanation.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**  
  
Several days after the end-of-term and the students have gone home, Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of the school, was grading end-of-term tests in her office when an owl flew in through the open window. Alighting on her desk, the bird held out a leg.  
  
“Well, who would be writing me at this time of day?” she says as she takes the rolled parchment from the raptor. An owl treat from a bowl on her desk and the bird flies off again. Looking at the seal across the ribbon that held the parchment, her eyebrows rise slightly. “Gringotts? Albus handles the financials. Why would they be writing me?”  
  
Breaking the seal and removing the ribbon she unrolls the scroll and her eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline. “Well this is fairly imprecise,” she mutters.  A meeting to discuss personal matters? I know my accounts are fine, I just saw Sawtooth day before yesterday.” A slight huff and she goes to the fireplace in her office, tosses a pinch of green powder in and calls out, “Headmaster’s office.” As the flames turn green, she kneels and sticks her head in.  
  
In another office filled with books and trinkets, Headmaster Dumbledore is going over some parchments. “Yes, I think I’ll have to contact Alastor to take over DADA this next year,” he muses.  
  
Just then the flames in his fireplace turn green and Minerva’s head appears in the flames. “Albus, I’ll be needing to head out this afternoon. There’s a meeting of some sort at Gringotts scheduled for one this afternoon that I’ve just been informed of.”  
  
“Very well, Minerva. Do you think you’ll be long?”  
  
“I have no idea. They’re being very vague as to the nature of the meeting.”  
  
Just then, an owl flies into Dumbledore’s office and lands on his desk. “One moment Minerva,” he says to the image in the fireplace. A nod from her and he removes the scroll attached to the owl’s leg, gives it a treat and sends it on its way again. Breaking the seal and untying the ribbon he opens it and his eyebrows go up.  
  
“It seems I’ll be joining you there, Minerva, as I’ve just received my own summons.”  
  
“Should we travel together?” she asks.  
  
“We can leave directly from my office,” he says.  
  
A nod from the green-tinted head before she pulls back and the flames return to their normal red and orange colors. “Unusual for the Goblins to keep things this obscure,” he muses. “ We’ll just have to find out what it’s all about this afternoon.”  
  
With that, he turns back to his parchment-work, beginning the preparations for the next term.

* * *

  
**Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Lobby**  
  
A little before one in the afternoon, there’s a flash of green in the arrival floo at Gringotts and Albus Dumbledore steps out dressed in robes of colors that shouldn’t be allowed to go together. A wave of his hand and the dust from traveling the floo network is banished. A moment later, Minerva McGonagall follows, dressed much more conservatively. They step up to an open teller and take the scrolls they received from pockets in their robes.  
  
“Excuse me, my good person. We received these invitations to a meeting that is suppose to begin soon,” Albus says  
  
The Goblin takes both scrolls and examines them before handing them back. Then he points to some seats to the side. “Wait there, you will be collected for the meeting.”  
  
After receiving the scrolls back, the pair walk over to where three women and a shabbily dressed man are already seated. “Augusta, Amelia, Andromeda, Remus. Are we all here for the same meeting.”  
  
“If it’s about a summons that had no details then I suppose we are,” the red-headed woman he addressed as Amelia says. “Are you any more aware of what this is about?”  
  
“Unfortunately no,” he says as he takes a chair. “Most unusual for them to be so nebulous.”  
  
“Well, we’ll find out shortly what this is about,” the raven-haired Andromeda says. “It seems our escort is here.”  
  
The other four look to see a Goblin in a suit accompanied by four others in armor and carrying pikes walking toward them. “Which of you are here for summons from Account Manager Hookblade?”  
  
All five rise to their feet and the Goblin nods. “Follow me.”  
  
With the armed Goblins bringing up the rear, the group is led down a corridor to a door then shown in. Behind a desk sits a Goblin in more expensive three-piece suits. Before the desk are eight chairs. “The respondents, Account Manager,” the Goblin who escorted them says.  
  
“Very well, Sharpknife. Return to your duty.” The one Goblin bows then leaves as everyone finds their seats. Two of the armed Goblins take up stations by the door while the other pair step out and close the door behind them.  
  
“I am Account Manager Hookblade. Your notices,” one of the Goblins behind the desk says while holding out a clawed hand.  
  
Each of the four hand over their scrolls and the Goblin peruses them. “Madam Andromeda Aurelia Tonks, nee Black?” he asks of Andromeda.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He asks the others to confirm their identities before asking. “Where is Harrison James Potter.”  
  
“I am Mr. Potter’s assigned magical guardian. Fully authorized to oversee his Gringotts business,” Albus calmly states.  
  
“Ministry authorized, not Gringotts authorized,” Hookblade growls. “Did Mr. Potter receive his notice?”  
  
“As his guardian I felt that Harry didn’t need to be inundated with the volume of mail he would receive. Other than the Ministry, Hogwarts and a few friends, all his mail comes to me.”  
  
“That would explain why my notices to him were ignored.” Hookblade growls. “Did you read his Gringotts mail?”  
  
“Of course, I scan all his mail and make appropriate responses to those I deem necessary. His home situation makes it difficult for him to personally respond to his mail.”  
  
Amelia looks at Dumbledore. “Is that why the birthday card my Susan sent to him for his sixth birthday got basically a form letter in return?”  
  
“I’m sorry if it upset her, Amelia. It was really for the best to keep him away from such things.”  
  
“So you admit to intercepting all his Gringotts mail?” Hookblade asks.  
  
“As I’ve said,” Albus says. “I’ve handled all his correspondence except for a few items.”  
  
Hookblade presses what looks like a gem embedded into the desk. A moment later there’s a knock and another Goblin in a less impressive suit comes in. There’s a moment when the two Goblins speak their native language, then the new arrival bows and exits the room  
  
“What reason do you have for violating the Treaty of 1632 between our people and violating the Terms of Service contract that you yourself signed for your vaults?”  
  
“It was for Harry’s good.”  
  
“No excuse is reason enough for redirection of Gringotts mail,” Hookblade growls. “Has Mr. Potter been even notified of his mail?”  
  
“I did not see the need to burden him with such,” Albus says.  
  
“Do you remember signing the Terms of Service contract when you opened your first personal vault?”  
  
“I do, it was one of the very few times I’ve used a blood-quill.”  
  
Hookblade smiles with his teeth showing and all five magicals shiver slightly. “You have admitted guilt to violating the terms of the service contract you signed in blood. Your vaults are hereby seized as well as any property that is under lien. After today’s business is concluded you will be escorted from Gringotts and no longer be allowed entrance.”  
  
Dumbldore’s face goes pale. “You can’t do that.” He turns to Amelia and says, “You have to stop them from doing that.”  
  
She huffs. “The Goblin Nation, which includes Gringotts Bank, is a sovereign entity, Albus. Even with my position as head of the DMLE, I have no jurisdiction here.”  
  
Hookblade looks to the other five. “Are any of you besides Mr. Dumbledore knowledgeable of Mr. Potter’s current whereabouts?”  
  
Minerva speaks up. “I know where Mr. Potter resides.”  
  
“Apparition or floo?”  
  
“The home in which Mr. Potter lives is not connected to the floo network.”  
  
Hookblade presses what looks like a gem on the desk. Seconds later a knock is heard on the door and it opens to reveal the Goblin who escorted the quartet. “Take Madam McGonagall to the apparition point and wait there for her return with another guest.”  
  
“Minerva, I forbid you bringing him here,” Albus says.  
  
Hookblade growls. “As you are not the true magical guardian of Mr. Potter, you have no say in his attendance. Mr. Potter’s true magical guardian has already given permission for him to attend, which is the reason behind the notice mailed to him but intercepted, illegally I might add, by you.”  
  
“How can there be someone different than me as Harry’s magical guardian?” Albus asks.  
  
“Via the will of James and Lily Potter.”  
  
“You also told me accept Mr. Black’s signature on Mr. Potter’s Hogsmeade permission slip, Albus,” Minerva says. “As such, you  recognized him as Mr. Potter’s guardian.”  
  
Dumbledore pales as a previously invisible door opens on a side wall and a tall, dark-haired man with a mustache and goatee walks into the room. “That’s right, Albus. You signed him over to me with that.”  
  
Bones pulls her wand and points it at Sirius. “Sirius Black, you are under arrest for charges of murder most foul.  
  
Hookblade shouts, “MADAM BONES, YOU FORGET WHERE YOU ARE!”  
  
She looks at him and notices that the two guards have moved in close with their pikes at the ready. “He’s an escaped criminal. You can’t possibly ask me to just let him go.”  
  
“Lord Black has requested asylum from the Goblin Nation, which we have granted,” Hookblade says. “Now put your wand away or suffer the consequences.”  
  
“For what reason?” Amelia growls as she puts her wand back in the wrist-holster.  
  
“I never got a trial, Amy,” Black says. “Got knocked out on that street and woke up in cell in Azkaban.”  
  
Bones glares at Dumbledore. “You were Chief Warlock at the time. I will check the records and if Black never got a trial, that is something you will answer for.”  
  
“Better start making a list, Amy,” Sirius chuckles as he sits in a new chair that appears before the desk. “We’re going to rack up even more problems for Albus before we’re done here today.”  
  
“You mentioned the Potter Will,” Albus says to Axegrind. “That Will was sealed.”  
  
“The Ministry copy was sealed, on your orders I do believe,” Hookblade says. “The Gringotts copy was always available to either the main beneficiary or one of the named guardians within the Will. They need only ask for it, just as Lord Black has. Your Ministry rules have no authority within Gringotts.”  
  
“That’s number two, Alby,” Sirius says with a grin.  
  
“Madam McGonagall, if you would retrieve Mr. Potter promptly, we can continue with our business here,” Hookblade says.  
  
Minerva purses her lips at Dumbledore then follows her escort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, (sing-song voice) Alby’s in trouble. How many more of his machinations are going to come to light and how is he going to explain it all?
> 
> Note that this is an AU story, I’m going to follow canon for a bit, but this story WILL wander off into uncharted territory. As with any story I write, the Epilogue in Book 7 as well as the Cursed Child stage play will be ignored.
> 
> Also, if you see any spelling/grammatical errors, please leave me a note of where/what. My ‘betas’ are Scrivener and the Hemingway App, and they’re not perfect.


	3. A Visit To Privet Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall goes to Harry's relatives place to bring him back to Gringotts. How is she going to react when she sees how he's treated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE MINIONS! COME TO THE DARK SIDE, WE HAVE COOKIES.  
> Thank you all for all the new follows/favorites/bookmarks/whatever. That the number is growing tells me I must be doing something right. I hope to keep doing whatever it is I’m doing.
> 
> A few people have commented about the update schedule, see my profile.  
> Someone asked about what powers Harry will have, also see my profile.
> 
> Note that I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or the world that J. K. Rowling created - I’m just having my own type of fun in it. See the top-of-story note in Chapter One for a more complete explanation.

**Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry**  
  
Minerva, dressed in conservative muggle clothes, walks up to the door of number 4 and knocks. Moment later the door is opened and Petunia looks at her.  
  
“May I help you,” she asks, being polite to the obviously well-dressed woman before her.  
  
“I’m here to see your nephew, Harry Potter.”  
  
“What’s the freak done now?” Petunia almost growls.  
  
Minerva’s left eyebrow goes up. “I assure you that he’s done nothing wrong. There’s a meeting that he was invited to attend but his notice of it got misplaced.”  
  
“What meeting? Where?” Petunia asks, almost shrieking.  
  
“That is none of your concern. Now where is Mr. Potter?”  
  
Petunia calls out, “Boy, get down here now.”  
  
There’s the sound of a door opening then closing from upstairs before Harry comes down the steps. “Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here?”  
  
Petunia’s eyes widen and she begins to shiver. “You’re another of the freaks?” she demands.  
  
Minerva’s eyes harden as she turns to Harry’s aunt. “I am one of his teachers, and the head of his house as well as being Deputy Headmistress of the school.”  
  
“GET OUT! TAKE YOUR FREAKY WAYS AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WE DON’T….”  
  
Minerva pulls out her wand and with a “Silencio”, Petunia’s rant is silenced despite her mouth moving as if she’s yelling. When she finally closes her lips to glare at Minerva, the stoic woman says, “Gladly, once my business here is complete.” Then she turns to Harry. “Mr. Potter, do you not have better clothes than those oversize rags?”  
  
Harry’s head goes down and he almost mumbles. “Only my school robes, they make me wear Dudley’s cast-offs.”  
  
A glare at Petunia before she asks, “Where are your things?”  
  
“Hedwig’s locked in her cage upstairs and I’ve got a few other things there. My trunk and broom are in the cupboard,” he says as he points out the one under the stairs that has a lock on it.  
  
“Go get Hedwig and your other things from your room, I’ll get your trunk and broom.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Harry almost runs up the stairs.  
  
“Keeping his school things locked up so he can’t do his homework? What kind of guardian are you?” Minerva asks in a cold voice as she cancels the silencing charm.  
  
“We didn’t want him here, but that blasted Bumblebore insisted. We won’t have any of his freaky ways infest our home. If you take him, be sure he doesn’t return.”  
  
“Have no fear of that. Mr. Potter will be placed in a home where he actually receives love. Something you’ve obviously never given him.”  
  
Another wave of her wand and the lock snaps open. Removing it and opening the door she looks in and almost growls. A sign saying ‘Harry’s Room’ is taped up to a wall while under the trunk there’s a thin mattress with a thread-bare blanket. Another wave of her wand with a muttered “Reducio” has the trunk and broom shrinking to a size that fits in the pocket of her jacket.  
  
Then she turns to Petunia and says. “I knew when I watched you twelve and a half years ago that you were the worst sort of Muggles. I should never have let Albus leave Harry here.”  
  
Harry comes back down the stairs, Hedwig chirping in her cage. “Can we let her out, Professor?”  
  
Another wave of her wand and the lock on the cage drops off. “Have her go to Hogwarts for now. Once we have you settled someplace else, I’ll send her to you. Is that alright?”  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He opens the cage door and Hedwig hops out to his shoulder. “You hear that, girl? We’re not coming back here” A bark from the owl and even Minerva grins. “So you go to Hogwarts like the Professor says and she’ll send you to me when it’s okay. Got it?” Another bark before the owl gently nibbles at his ear to a chuckle from him. “Ma’am, where are my things?”  
  
She takes the cage and shoebox from him, a couple more shrinking charms and she puts them in her pocket. “With the two items you just handed me, Mr. Potter.”  
  
“Brilliant. Too bad I can’t do that when I get to the platform. Would make it much easier to my things in the rack.”  
  
A slight twinkle in her eye and she says, “I’ll teach it to you before next term starts. Maybe you can teach it to Miss Granger.”  
  
“That’d be wicked,” he grins at her. “Hermione loves learning new things.”  
  
“So I’m aware,” she says. “Now, we’re on a tight schedule, so we must leave now.”  
  
Harry goes out the door first and Hedwig takes to the air as soon as he’s on the porch. Minerva follows but just as she’s about to close the door, she looks back at Petunia. “If you’d treated him like family, which is what he is, perhaps he’d be happy to stay here. You really are a despicable woman, so unlike your sister Lily who was a delight.” Then she closes the door behind her.  
  
“GOOD RIDDANCE!” Petunia shouts after her.  
  
On the sidewalk, Harry turns to his professor and asks. “Where are we going anyway?”  
  
“We have a meeting at Gringotts to attend. You should have gotten a notice, but Albus was intercepting the bulk of your mail. Just one of the things he’s done that he’s going to have to explain to a number of people.”  
  
“So are we taking the Knight Bus?”  
  
“No, we haven’t the time. We’re going to apparate.”  
  
“I don’t know how to do that, ma’am.”  
  
“You’re not taught until sixth year and won’t receive your license until you are seventeen. I’m going to do what’s called a side-along apparition, which allows me to take you along when I apparate.”  
  
“What do I need to do?”  
  
“Let’s go into the back yard for this. It’s part of the Statute of Secrecy to not be seen.”  
  
They head into the back but before she does anything else, she says, “Lets make you a bit more presentable, shall we?” A wave of her wand with an incantation and instead of the baggy shorts, ripped and tent like shirt and ragged trainers, he’s in nice trousers, a well fitting button down shirt and dress shoes. “There, much better.”  
  
Harry looks himself over and smiles at her. “I can’t wait to learn how to do that.”  
  
“Fifth year, Mr. Potter.” She holds her arm out and says, “Now, take my arm and hold on tight. Side-along apparition can be a little bumpy.”  
  
He clasps her arm in both hands then she gives a twist and they disappear from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Minerva going to explode at Albus when they get to Gringotts, or is she going to silently fume? What’s Sirius going to do when he finds out how Harry’s been treated by his ‘family’? 
> 
> Please, if you see any spelling/grammatical errors, please leave me a note of where/what. My ‘betas’ are Scrivener and the Hemingway App, and they’re not perfect. My thanks to alix33 for pointing one out in Chapter 2 - yes, I fixed it.
> 
> This is a little late and the next couple may be even later. Chapter four is whispering to me ‘re-write, re-write’ and chapter five is being a bit….bear. I’m still working on this, so it’s not abandoned, just might be a little longer for updates is all.


	4. We're Off To See The Goblins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Harry arrive back at Gringotts. What kind of things will be discovered when the will is read?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between AO3 and FFN I have over 600 minions now. I HAVE AN ARMY! We’ll start taking over the world…just as soon as I come up with a plan (sighs)  
> Thank you all for the follows/favorites/bookmarks/whatever. I gotta be doing something right with all these people flocking to my story.  
> Thank you also to the reviewers. It fills my heart with joy to see those comments.
> 
> Note that I do not own Harry Potter, any of the characters or the world that J. K. Rowling created - I’m just having my own type of fun in it. See A/N-1 in Chapter One for a more complete explanation.

**Gringotts Wizarding Bank - Office of Account Manager Hookblade**  
  
When Minerva, with Harry in tow, enters the office, Albus is still trying to get Sirius to keep the Will from being read.  
  
“Harry is not in a place to take on the responsibility of the position that having his parent’s Will probated will put him in. Can’t you see that he needs education on what all that entails,” Albus almost pleads.  
  
“If you’d have lived up to your responsibility as his guardian of record, he’d already be training for that. To keep him ignorant of his place in our society past his age of acceptance is ludicrous in the extreme,” Sirius retorts.  
  
“Sirius is right, Albus,” Amelia says. “It’s also illegal to keep the Will of a Noble and Most Ancient House unopened past the eleventh birthday of the oldest heir. One could make a case for Attempted Line Theft. Is that what you want?”  
  
Harry looks at Minerva and quietly asks, “Noble and Most Ancient House? What is that?”  
  
In an equally soft voice she says, “Something you’ll find out about later. Come, lets join the rest.”  
  
Sirius notices Harry coming in and bounces to his feet. “Hey there, Pup.”  
  
Harry runs to him and is enveloped in a hug. “Padfoot, you shouldn’t be here. They could catch you.”  
  
“We’re getting that issue taken care of, and I got asylum here. The Ministry can’t touch me inside Gringotts.”  
  
“Last time I saw you, you were all skin and bones…and grimy.”  
  
“Well I got cleaned up at my old house, and Goblin Healers are really quite good. Couple weeks on a potions regimen and here I am.”  
  
Another chair appears next to the one Sirius left and he guides Harry to sit in it. Harry looks at the Goblin behind the desk and asks, “Excuse me, sir. Why am I here?”  
  
“A polite young wizard,” Hookblade says. “Will wonders never cease.” Harry’s cheeks pink at the compliment while Hookblade continues. “We are here for something that should have occurred within days of the death of your parents and legally was required to happen upon your eleventh birthday. The Will of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter is to be read, your inheritance to be gained and certain other issues to be corrected.”  
  
“I didn’t even know they had a Will,” Harry says. “No one would tell me anything.”  
  
“That would be the fault of Albus over there,” Sirius says. “He sealed the Ministry copy of the Will and made up his own plans on what you should know and where you should go. So lets just go through what your mum and dad said about what should have happened if they left us, okay?”  
  
“Rest assured Mr. Potter, I will be investigating a number of things,” Amelia says.  
  
“Okay, and…excuse me, but you are?”  
  
“Madam Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”  
  
“Means she’s the top-cop, Harry,” Sirius says with a wink.  
  
“I will also have some questions for you, young man, about your living arrangements.”  
  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says quietly.  
  
“I recognize Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin, as well as Neville’s grandmother, but who’s that other woman,” Harry whispers to Sirius.  
  
“That’s my cousin Andromeda. She’s also your cousin, sort of.” At Harry’s questioning look Sirius chuckles. “Your grandmother was grandaunt to both Andy and me, so her and I are both your second cousins.”  
  
“So you’re actually family as well as being my god-father?”  
  
“That’s right, Pup.”  
  
“Cool.”  
  
At that moment, Hookblade speaks up. “Shall we get on to the reading?” Everyone but Albus, who crosses his arms and looks perturbed, sits up straighter and pays attention to the Goblin as he speaks. “This is the last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Evans-Potter dated 6 April 1981. All other Wills and or Testaments are hereby void.”  
  
He looks out over the gathered group. “Are there any refutations to this?”  
  
“Merely a question,” Amelia says. “Who were the witnesses and how did they sign?”  
  
Hookblade unrolls the parchment and reads from the bottom. “The signed witnesses are Sirius Orion Black the Third, Alice Elizabeth Longbottom, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The signing of the witnesses was done using a blood-quill.” He waves his hand over the parchment. “Magic indicates that two of the signers are present, their magical signatures are identical.”  
  
“No sliding out of this, Alby,” Sirius smirks at him. “You signed it, now you get to live with it.”  
  
“I still insist that Will should not be read,” Dumbledore grumpily says.  
  
“You’ve lost that argument, Albus,” Augusta says. “That my daughter-in-law signed is good enough for me.” She turns to Hookblade. “Ignore the whining goat, lets get on with it.”  
  
“Very well,” the Goblin says. “To our very good friend, Remus John Lupin, we leave twenty thousand galleons and the cottage in Capel Curig, Wales. May you always have a home and may you always welcome Harry into it. Don’t worry Moony, the basement is well fortified.”  
  
“I’d rather have them back than all this,” Remus says.  
  
“I think we all would, Moony,” Sirius says with a sad look. “Just make the best of it you can.”  
  
Hookblade continues. “To our dear friends, Franklin William Longbottom and Alice Elizabeth Longbottom we leave twenty thousand galleons to help in raising Lily’s god-son Neville.” He looks up at Augusta. “As ward and Regent for Heir Longbottom, do you accept the charge?”  
  
There are tears in the old woman’s eyes as she says, “I do. I too would rather James and Lily be here, as well as my son and daughter-in-law.”  
  
Amelia reaches over and briefly puts a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. A grateful nod and attention is returned to Hookblade.  
  
“To our good friend Amelia Susan Bones we leave fifteen thousand galleons to assist in the raising of her niece Susan.”  
  
Amelia is the one now with tears in her eyes. “Unnecessary, but thank you James and Lily,” she murmurs.  
  
“To James’ cousin Andromeda Aurelia Tonks and her husband Theodore William Tonks, we leave fifteen thousand galleons to assist in the raising of their daughter Nymphadora.”  
  
A sniff from the dark-haired woman. “She’s already grown into a fine woman, James. But thank you anyway.”  
  
“To Minerva Isobel McGonagall, the best teacher we ever had, we leave ten thousand galleons as well as Lily’s advanced transfiguration notes. Please use them well.” A wave of his hand and a short stack of journals appears on the desk in front of Minerva.  
  
Her usual stoic expression softens as she picks up the stack and opens the top journal. “Two of my best students ever. Thank you both for this,” she says, her voice husky with emotion.  
  
“To James’ cousin and best friend, Sirius Orion Black, we leave twenty thousand galleons and the townhouse in Swansea, Wales.”  
  
‘Thanks Prongs and Lils,” he softly says.  
  
“We bequest ten thousand galleons to the St. Mungos Muggle Maladies department, ten thousand galleons to the Hogwarts Scholarship Foundation and ten thousand galleons to the DMLE with the restriction that it only be used for improved armor to equip the aurors.”  
  
Amelia’s eyes widen. “That will provide a number of sets of armor.”  
  
Hookblade says, “The remainder of our money, items and properties go to our son, Harrison James Potter. He will have limited use of all upon his eleventh birthday and we declare that on his fifteenth birthday he will be emancipated and ask that he take up the Lordship of House Potter.”  
  
“They just gave away over a hundred thousand galleons,” Harry whispers to Sirius. “How much is left?”  
  
Sirius grins and speaks louder. “Hookblade, could you give Harry here a basic overview of what his inheritance contains?”  
  
“Certainly.” The Goblin waves his hand and a sheet of parchment appears. “After the bequests, the main vault contains four and a half million galleons, various artworks and jewelry. The properties remaining include Potter Manor, which is just outside of Llandovery, Wales, a townhouse in Lambeth, London, a townhouse in Farinette Plage, France and a small villa in Artemida, Greece.”  
  
“Wait,” Harry says. “It didn’t look like that much in my vault, and I didn’t see any art or jewelry in there.”  
  
“The vault you’ve been using until now, Mr. Potter, is merely your Trust Vault,” Hookblade says. “It was set up by your parents for your educational expenses as well as some personal spending money while you attend school. The beginning balance was five thousand galleons, refilled to that level each year on your birthday.” Looking over the sheet in front of him he says, “Currently the balance is fifteen-hundred galleons.”  
  
“That doesn’t sound right,” Sirius says. “Harry, how much have you pulled from your trust vault this year?”  
  
“Well, I don’t have my key. Hagrid had it when he took me here before my first year and Mrs. Weasley has had it the last two. All she got for me was about two hundred galleons each year for my school shopping. That’s all I know of.”  
  
Hookblade stares at him. “Mr. Potter, upon attaining your eleventh birthday, your guardian should have turned the key over to you. To have someone else keep it in their possession past that time is a violation of the terms of service.”  
  
“I..I didn’t know,” Harry says. “Mrs. Weasley told me that she’d keep it safe for me.”  
  
Hookblade turns his ire on Dumbledore. “You were his guardian, no matter how illegally you obtained it. Why was Mr. Potter not given his key as required?”  
  
“I didn’t feel that Harry could handle that much at the time. I was going to have Molly hand over his key at a later date.”  
  
“And what of the missing thirty-three hundred galleons?”  
  
“Each year, that amount was converted to muggle currency and deposited in an account for the Dursleys, money to provide for Harry while they raised him.”  
  
“Over sixteen thousand pounds a year,” Sirius says. “How long was that going on, Albus?”  
  
“Since he was placed there twelve and a half years ago,” Albus calmly says.  
  
Harry is furious. “Sixteen thousand pounds a year? And they were always going on about how much of a burden I was? They made me work to ‘earn my keep’, the only clothes I got were Dudley’s cast-offs, I was barely fed.” His voice goes to a shout, ”AND MY BEDROOM UNTIL I GOT MY HOGWARTS LETTER WAS THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!”  
  
Before anyone else can speak, Amelia asks, “Mr. Potter, is that an accurate summation of your living conditions?”  
  
Harry merely nods.  
  
“Surely it’s an exaggeration,” Albus says. “Petunia is his mother’s sister, blood would not treat blood such.”  
  
Minerva’s voice gets cold. “Albus, while I was collecting Mr. Potters things, I saw something that made me ever regret you leaving him there. In that cupboard was a thin mattress, a threadbare blanket and a hand-made sign such as a child would do. It read, ‘Harry’s Room’. Not only do I believe Mr. Potter, I will be willing to testify that you left him there against my express wishes.”  
  
“Madam Bones,” Harry says. “I wish there was a way to show you my memories of growing up there.”  
  
“Actually there is, Mr. Potter. It’s called a Pensieve. It allows a person to copy their memories into a rune-inscribed bowl to allow any one else to view them as if they were there. We have one back at the Ministry that we use for court cases.”  
  
“What’s to say it’s not the imaginings of a young boy?” Albus says. “I still do not believe Petunia would treat him such.”  
  
“As with court cases, I can have Croaker examine the memories and declare if they are true or not. Or do you mistrust him, Albus.”  
  
“Can you really do that, ma’am?” Harry asks.  
  
“Of course, it’s a simple procedure, and it doesn’t even hurt,” she smiles at him.  
  
“When can we do that?”  
  
“As soon as we’re finished here if you wish.” He nods enthusiastically and she smiles again. “Splendid, then we can settle this once and for all.” She frowns at Dumbledore. “If the memories show that he was mistreated, you can add child abuse by proxy to the list of charges I’m making.”  
  
Albus looks unperturbed. “I’m sure it will amount to nothing. I refuse to believe that Harry was mistreated such by his own aunt.”  
  
“We’ll find out, Albus,” she says. “And I think I know a way to keep you from interfering.” She turns to the Goblin. “May I make a request, Manager Hookblade?” she asks.  
  
“You may.”  
  
“I wish to send a messenger patronus to my head auror to open investigations not only into Lord Black’s supposed lack of a trial, but also to look closer at Mr. Potter’s residence.”  
  
“And you need your wand to do so?” he asks. A nod from Amelia and he considers it for a moment. “You may draw your wand for that purpose only. Any other casting will see you imprisoned here at the very least.”  
  
“I know the laws of the Goblin Nation,” she says. “I was merely shocked earlier with Lord Black’s appearance here.”  
  
“Apology accepted, Madam Bones. Proceed.”  
  
Amelia takes out her wand, casts the Patronus charm and speaks to it for a moment. The Patronus, a falcon, shoots through the wall and she puts her wand back in the wrist holster. “Thank you Manager Hookblade for that indulgence, and my apologies for holding up the proceedings here.”  
  
“For the course of justice to move ahead, no apology is necessary, Madam Bones. If those memories turn out true and as Mr. Potter has said, then part of the vaults confiscated from Mr. Dumbledore will be given to Mr. Potter in reparation.” He glares at Albus. “If insufficient funds are available, we shall collect the debt owed Mr. Potter through other methods.”  
  
Sirius snickers. “I love working with Goblins,” he says.  
  
Now Albus pales, knowing how Goblins collect debts owed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, cliffie - shoot me. NOT WITH THAT! Use a water pistol filled with water or some other innocuous liquid.
> 
> More of Albus’ mistakes are coming to light. Despite his positions, he’s in deep doo-doo already. What else will Amelia be able to hit him with? Also, who’s going to get first crack at him, the Goblins or Amelia?
> 
> Also, if you see any spelling/grammatical errors, please leave me a note of where/what. My ‘betas’ are Scrivener and the Hemingway App, and they’re not perfect.


	5. Holding Pattern

My dear readers.

On 10 November 2018, I lost a dear member of my family - which is when I put the 'On Hiatus' message in the header

I'd barely started to come out of the depression from that when on 17 November, I lost another close member of my family.

Suffice to say, I've not been in a writing mood. For now, this story will remain on Hiatus indefinitely. Maybe I'll return to it, I HOPE to return to it. But for now I must step away and do some heart-healing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Sirius has overcome Dumbledore's manipulation and is planning something. What happens when the Lord of a Noble and Most Ancient House is also a Marauder?


End file.
